Harry Potter and Merlin's Power
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: Harry Potter thought that his life would be back to normal. But as always he gets into trouble. But this time he will have the power to fight Voldemort. He will have Merlin's Power. For all of you people who think that this fanfic has ended it has not end
1. Merlin's Blue Fire Test

  
Harry Potter and Merlin's   
Power    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: I will not go through all that mumjo and jumbo about Harry being a wizard. We allllllllllllllllllllll now about Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own any Dragon Ball Z and Ranma techniques. Please read and review this fanfic. This fanfic will get longer of shorter chapters as it goes on. Don't bother to send any flames because my dragon eats them in a jiffy. All the animals will be referred as she of he. The letters and dreams will be written in _Italic_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-Merlin's Blue Fire Test  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Harry Potter stared out of the room's window and into the night sky. He had been thinking about the last year and about Voldemort back in power. The current Minister of Magic had a very high chance of being fired. He had been trying to cover up the event that happened the last year but Pro.Dumbledore had told the wizarding world that Voldemort was back in power. Since Pro.Dumbledore was highly respected in the wizarding world the wiches and wizards believeed him. The news had cheered up everyone who knew what had happened last year.   
  
The Weasly's had begged and pleaded to let Harry and Hermoine come to their cozy home called The Burrow. Pro.Dumbledore had been quiet amused at their behavior. Harry was currently at the Weasly's home in Ron's room who was snoring as loud as a full grown bull elephant. He looked at the full moon and suddenly realized that Pro.Lupin was probely a werewolf lounging with Sirius in his dog form having tea with steaks. He gave a short laugh as he imagined what they would look like.  
  
Harry suddenly saw Hedwig appear from the horizen. She was carrying 3 large envelops that had the Hogwarts seal on them. They were adressed to Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermoine Granger. He waited patiently for Hegwig to come to him. She suddenly swooped in like a bullut through the narrow window. Harry ducked out of reflex thanks to his Quiddich skills. Hedwig circled the room five times before slowing down enough to land. Harry gave her a owl treat and a scratching before reading his letter. The letter read:  
  
_ Dear Mr.Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a perfect. This year we will be choosing four perfects instead of two. The other perfects for your house are Ron Weasly, Hemoine Granger, and Neville Longbottem. We expect you to follow at least twently of the nine thousand rules. You were chosen   
to be perfect because of your very good grades in class, they are even better then Ms.Granger. You were also chosen to be a perfect becausse of your out standing bravery,skill,wisdom,and loyelness. You will also be trained in new classes with all the other perfects. Please wear your perfect badge on the train and go to the Gryffindor's perfect lounge on the train.   
Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S.: These are the books you will need. The subjects for these books are listed under them. The books are:  
  
. Dueling With Physical, Magical, and Spiritual Force  
Subject: Dueling Club  
. Magic Without a Wand  
Subject: Elementel Class  
. Harnessing the Beast Within  
Subject: Advanced Transfiguration Class  
. Magical Weapons and How to Use Them  
Subject: Weapons Class  
. How To Do All The Magical and Physical Martial Arts  
Subject: Martial Arts Class  
. Summon the Power of Nature  
Subject: Power Controlling Class  
  
P.S.S.: These are the things you will need for this school year. They are:  
. Five Martial Arts Robes  
. Five Exercise Robes  
. Five Can Take All Thats Thrown To It Robes  
. Five Automatic Quills  
  
_Harry finished reading the long letter and looked up to find Ron with hair sticking up in every direction reading his letter. "Hey!",shouted Harry in Ron's ear. "Ahhhhhh!",shouted Ron jumping in the air. "You scared me out of my pants",said Ron. "I think did",said Harry pointing to the pants on the ground. Ron turned redder then his hair and quickly put them on. "Their backwards",said Harry. Ron agian took off his jeans and put them on agian. "There",sighed Ron. "I'll race you down the stairs",said Harry who was already sprinting down the stairs. "Hey,no fair!",shouted Ron as he ran after Harry shaking hid fist in the air like he was a giant ape.  
  
Harry appeared in the kitchen and looked around, no one was down stairs. "Where is everybody?",asked Ron appearing from his room. "Look at the time doufus",said Harry. Ron looked at the watch with a confused look. "It's 1:00",said Ron. "We have the whole house to ourselves",said Harry with a glint in his eyes. "No you don't young man",laughed Mrs.Weasly as she saw the shocked look on their faces. "What's going on?",yawned Hermoine as she walked into the room. Harry took the Hermoine's letter out of his pocket and swung it at Hermoine. "Eek!",shouted Hermoine as she ducked the flying letter. "Missed me",said Hermoine. When she said that the letter took a wide turn and hit Hermoine in the back of her head. She fell forward in shock. She fell right into Ron's arms. They looked at each other with lovesick expressions.   
  
That moment Harry chose to hum a wedding tune. "Marvolous Harry",said Fred and George in unison as they appeared from the shadows of the stairs. Ron and Hermoine suddenly realized what they were doing and broke apart blushing furiously. "Harry dear,could you wake up Auther and Percy?",asked Mrs.Weasly. "Sure",replied Harry as he ran up the stairs. A second later two very drowsy men came through the door. "Mrs.Weasly",said Harry. "Yes Harry",said Mrs.Weasly. "Did you know that Me, Ron, Hermoine, and Neville are perfects?",asked Harry."No I didn't,Oh I'm so proud of you all",squealed Mrs.Weasly. "We're going to go shopping today",said Mr.Weasly.  
  
After they a few more hours they crowded around Mr.Weasly, Mrs.Weasly, and Percy. "Stay close",said Mrs.Weasly. Then with a pop they disappeared. Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a tottaly white place. Then they disappeared from that white place and appeared in Diagon Ally. Harry went to Dragon's Bank to pick up some money. The old bank was deemed to unsafe so they had destroyed it.   
  
Harry went into Madame Rosmerta's Robes For All Things. He bought 5 golden martial arts robes with stars going up and down the arm area. He bought 5 red exercise robes with a Healing Charm on them. He bought 5 can take all thrown to it robes colored different colors that had a Cleaning Charm on them.  
  
He then went to Quills A Million to get the 5 automatic quills. He bought the rainbow colored ones which erased what it wrote when you say,"Erase". They also had the Preserve Spell on them so their point woudn't dull.   
  
He went to Flourish and Blotts to get his books. He also bought Dueling Spells, Light the Way to Spells, and Green Flame Torch. He bought them because he knew he had to learn extra things so that when he faced Voldemort he would be prepared.  
  
He met the Weasly's at the Floo Station to go back to The Burrow. He picked up some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. "The Burrow!",shouted Harry. The world turned blurry for a moment before Harry was dropped off at the Weasly's house. He was still standing on his legs when he got their which was quiet a feat. Harry looked at the magical clock,it was pointed to time for bed. "Goodnight",yawned Harry as he walked up the stairs and into Ron's room. He didn't even bother to take off hid robes. He was already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.  
~oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo  
  
_Harry opened his eyes,he was in a dusty old chamber that had a rounded shape to it. There was a throne in the middle of the room with snakes carved into it with their eyes replaced with gems. The feeling of coldness that washed over Harry was fifteen times worse eating a huge ice cube then sleeping in a freezer for fifty years and staying in the ice age for ten thousend years. "Wormtail,Severus",called Voldemort. "Yes Master",said Wormtail and Pro.Snape in unison as they appeared from the forbidding shadows. "I have a job for you,kill Potter before he takes the test",said Voldemort. "Yes Master",said Pro.Snape and Wormtail in unison. _ _  
_~oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo   
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked around to find all the beds emty. He walked down the stairs to find it pitch black. Then suddenly the lights snapped openn and everyone yelled,"Suprise!". Harry had a very confused look on his face when he saw the party. "Harold James Potter,how could you forget your birthday",shouted Hermoine playfully as she saw the look on his face. Harry quickly found the tall hat of Pro.Dumbledore in the crowd. Hary walked over to him and told him about the dream. "Thankyou for telling me",said Pro.Dumbledore. "I guess you'll have to take the test now. He pointed his wand at the party and said,"Freeziour". The party suddenly froze as if they were frozen in time. "Off you go then",said Pro.Dumbledore as he poiinted his wand at Harry.  
  
Harry found himself in a black void. He only felt the ground beneath him. He took out his wand and muttered,"Lumos". The beam of light slicced throught the darkness allowing Harry to see.He was in a room with a back, right, and left walls. But there was no front wall. He was drawn to the back wall and to his suprise he passed right through it. He was drawn through walls and across obstacles. After a while he saw the darkness end and enter light. He walked up to the doorway and slipped through it. He found a very suprised Pro.Dumbledore with a stopwatch. "It only took you 10 minutes",muttered Pro.Dumbledore. Then his face broke into a wide grin as he said,"You are Merlins Heir Harry".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note's: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review this fanfic and good night, good afternoon, or good morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's going to happen in the next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry,Ginny,Ron,and Hermoine were kidnapped by Voldemort....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	2. The Truth and Kidnapping

**Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Since most of the reviews didn't want Dragon Ball Z in it there will be no Dragon Ball Z. I will be taking time to make the story good like the last chapter. If you want to know when the new chapters are up put me on your Author Alert or I will e-mail the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. I will be continuing the other fanfics but since this one had the most reviews it will be getting chapters sooner. Please review this fanfic. I would also like to thank Katy713, Kyle L., ALLRIDERS, DJ, Grasshopper, Kelzery, Zapper, California Love, julie, Lily KittyKat712@aol.com, Fawks, Celestial Princess, Person, Lily Vance, Tinabedina, Amy, Alister, Arabella Figg, and Silvestria for reviewing the last chapter. I will try to write more chapters longer. Once again I would like to thank all of the nineteen reviewers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Chapter 2-The Truth and Kidnapping**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore before shouting, "What!". "You, are, Merlin's, Heir",said Professor Dumbledore slowly. "But, I don't even have very good grades," said Harry. "You haven't reached your full limit," said Professor Dumbledore bluntly. "Oh," said Harry in a far away voice. "You have not only descended from Godric you have also descended from all the other houses excluding the evil house," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "But-," said Harry as he as cut off as a booming voice appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine were kidnapped. This is Merlin's spirit residing in you. Save your friends. I will transport you to the closest Teleportation Point to Voldemort. Good luck," said the booming voice. Then with a blinding flash of light Harry disappeared with an almighty "BOOM" and with a blinding flash of light that left golden magical sparks hat quickly disappeared.  
  
oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo  
  
Harry opened his eyes, he was in a black void with zillions of white holes in it. "TRANSPORTING IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE SECONDS," said Merlin's spirit. Then when Merlin said the last letter a white hole came forward and grew in size. It showed a bush beside an evil looking castle. The other white holes disappeared leaving the huge one. Harry without second thought jumped into it.  
  
oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo  
A white, swirling hole appeared in the sky. A silhouette of a person slowly grew larger and larger until it revealed Harry with his eyes as wide as saucers. (The flying kind.) He landed on the ground with a loud "THUMP!". Harry closed his eyes and opened them again to make them small. He looked at the cold, dark, and evil castle with an expression of hatred and anger. He looked at his magical watch which read sun going down.   
  
He said, "Accio Bed." His bed from Hogwarts zoomed at him at the highest of speeds to Harry. He directed it to the cover of the bushes. "Illusionousier Hidesetert Invisbledity Eyesde Revealyuit Myuitr Eyesrtw," said Harry. The bed suddenly disappeared from view. Only Harry could see it. Harry jumped on his bed disappearing from view also. He closed his eyes and imagined his mother singing to him. He quickly fell asleep. He also fell into the darkness of his nightmare.  
  
oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo   
  
_Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a cold, dark, evil, and leaky room. By the looks of it he seemed to be in a castle. He saw about ten thousand Death Eaters bowing to a chair with a person on it. The chair had Dark Marks carved into them. The weird thing about the chair was that the Dark Mark's mouths were a tunnel. "Come Out," hissed an all to familiar voice. "Yessss Masssster," said snakes appearing from the wholes. "Death Eaters, you will torture the prisoners until they reveal sssssome of their secretssss," said Voldemort. "Yes, Master," said the Death Eaters. They then disappeared into a tunnel that went into the ground. Harry guessed that they were going to the dungeon. _  
  
oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo   
  
Harry's eyes snapped open as his scar suddenly burst with pain. "Accio Invisibility Cloak," said Harry as pointed his wand in a random direction. The Invisibility Cloak zoomed into his hands. He put it on and walked to the castle. He saw that the door was wide open. But he walked to an open window on the ground floor instead. He walked to a far away distance. He then started running and took a flying leap through the open window making sure he didn't touch the sides of the window. He landed softly in the castle barely making any noise.  
  
He without looking around walked into another room. He noticed that it was the room in his dream. He sneaked into the tunnel and followed it to another room. This room had weapons stored in it. There were arrows to zombie bombs stored in the room. Harry took the Control Bombs, Fire Arrows, and Confusing Guns. He walked into the next room to find a stairway leading underground labeled the Dungeon. He walked down the stairs to find a gory scene. The dungeon was filled with the scent of dry blood and rotting bodies. He walked up and down the cells until he found the cell that had Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny in it. Ron by the look of it seemed to have broken his leg. Ginny was cradling her arm and crying. Hermoine was leaning over with an expression of pain. All the things Voldemort did finally made Harry reach his breaking point. He swept his hands side to side. One by one the locks unlocked themselves and fell to the ground.   
  
The prisoners streamed out of their cells like a flood. "Harry then pointed his hand at the ground and shouted, "Explodierous!". The floor beneath them exploded upwards sending everyone excluding evil people sky high. "Levitioustiur!", shouted Harry. All the people started levitating in the air. "Levitous Bedous," said Harry. His bed appeared from the ground once again able to view. "Enlargertyuir," said Harry while pointing his hand at his bed. The bed enlarged itself to fit all the people. "Meeeerrrrrrrrlllllliiiiiinnnnn," chanted Harry. "Yes, Harry?", asked Merlin. "Can you please teleport us to Hogwarts?", asked Harry. "Yes," said Merlin's spirit. They saw all the things Harry saw when he was teleporting only backwards. They appeared at Hogwarts with a blinding flash of light. Harry directed the bed to the ground. He then fainted because the realization that his body was so tired hit him like a rocket. He fainted so he wouldn't use ay extra energy to move around. But he had a smile on his face.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He heard birds chirping outside and realized that it was a new day. Then suddenly the door burst open revealing Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, the Quiddich Team, Mrs.Weasly and Mr.Weasly, and all of the Gryiffindors. Harry suddenly remembered the day before. "Is everyone okay?",asked Harry worriedly. "Yes, you saved them all," said Professor Dumbledore appearing from the shadows of he Hospital Wing. Ginny, Hermoine, and all the other girls suddenly started crying their eyes out. "We, We, thought you died," said Ron smiling widely.   
  
The door suddenly burst open again to reveal the people Harry saved. They thanked him over and over until he knew everyones' name. After Madame Promfey herded al the people out except Professor Dumbledore. "Now, back to our conversation," said Professor Dumbledore. "You already know your Merlin's Heir. I also see you found out you can do magic without a wand. You can also call upon nature or the elements. Here is an example. Try to think about how nice and warm fire would be on your hands," said Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and opened them again to find a blue fire ball in his hands. He thought about water dousing the fire and thought about the nice cool feeling of the water. He opened his eyes again to find water pouring on him. He then imagined the nice sunlight getting warmer. "Ahhh, turn down the heat!", shouted Madame Promfey. Harry opened his eyes to see steam coming from the ground. He closed his eyes again and imagined the heat cooling down. "Much better," said Madame Promfey. there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in," said Madame Promfey. A man came in and said, "Since we wanted to thank you we combined all our money to but this for you. Since we know you like flying we bought you a Fire Bolt Triton. It has a speed enhancer and a protective barrier." "Thanks," said Harry as the man threw the broom to him. The man walked out out the room.   
  
"Now Harry, do you have any questions?", asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, can I eat something?", asked Harry. Professor Dumbledore laughed and said, "Sure Harry." He snapped his fingers and food appeared out of nowhere. He gave the plate of food to Harry who ate it like there was no tomorrow. Harry then fell asleep to recover his tired body.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Item

**   
  
  
**

Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir  


  


This story is currently being written by Binal Patel. I'm also know as Goku Power Potter  


**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own all the new, enhanced, or improved spells. I would like to thank California Love two times, Zapper two times, Krazy Kris, Kelzery two times, Katy713, Kyle L., ALLRIDERS, DJ, Grasshopper, julie, Lily KittyKat712@aol.com, Fawks, Celestial Princess, Person, Lily Vance, Tinabedina, Amy, Alistar, Arabella Figg, and Silvestria. I will try to post up chapters everyday because summer has finally came. Well, get some popcorn, sit back and enjoy! Oh and I don't know what is going to happen, I don't even plan the chapters, they just come to me. I would like to thank the twenty-three people who reviewed this fanfic. Well one again, on to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**Chapter Three- The Item   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Harry opened his eyes to find Ron and Hermoine snoring like lions. The funny thing about it was that Hermoine had her head on Ron's shoulder and she was sitting in Ron's lap. Professor Dumbledore suddenly walked in with the Weasly family and all the Professors except Professor Snape. Harry held his wand and muttered," Wedious Tooonsefrg." A wedding song was heard by all the people in the room. The noise was loud enough to wake up Ron and Hermoine. When they realized what they were doing they jumped up at the same time. Hermoine who was still on Ron's lap was sent flying straight up in the air.   
  
Ron jumped up again to catch Hermoine. He did catch her but they fell to the ground in a very embarrassing position. "When is the wedding, should we prepare the wedding cake?", asked Harry. Ron and Hermoine separated quickly while blushing blood red. All the other people fell to the ground laughing like hyenas. "Harry my boy, you will soon be giving Fred and George a run for their jokes," said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, I will," said Harry solemnly. "Oh thou our hopes dead," said Fred and George in unison as they pretended to die. "Harry, do you feel well enough to go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast?", asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, sir, Professor Dumbledore sir," said Harry saluting Professor Dumbledore. "You are relieved of your duties," countered Professor Dumbledore. "Okay sir," said Harry. "Stop joking around, some people are resting," said Madame Promfey strictly. Professor Dumbledore and Harry bowed their heads and said, "Yes Madman Poopry" in unison. The room rang with laughter while Madame Promfey blushed so much that she looked like a tomato. She quickly pushed them out of the Hospital Wing muttering things like, "He is so much like James, I must look like a tomato."   
  
Harry raced out of the door and down the corridor. He was running to the Gryiffindor common room. He ran to his bed and held his Fire Bolt and his Fire Bolt Triton. He raced down the stairs and out of the common room at top speed. He made a pit stop at the Great Hall to pick up snacks. He ate all the things before he found the group still walking to the Great Hall. "Ron!", shouted Harry. "What?", asked Ron. "I-have-a-gift-for-you," said Harry really fast. "What?", asked Ron in confusion. "I, have, a, gift, for, you," repeated Harry slowly. "What is it, what is it, what is it," said Ron over and over again. "It is my Tlob Erif," said Harry. "What is that?", asked Ron. "Say Tlob Efif backwards," said Harry. "Fire Bolt!", shouted Ron in excitement. "Here," said Harry as he tossed his Fire Bolt to Ron. "What about you, you don't have any other broomsticks," said Ron. "Who said so," said Harry as he revealed his Fire Bolt Triton. "Oh," said Ron.   
  
Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for the classes to start. "Come on," said Harry. "Floatousiret Great Hall," said Harry as he pointed his wand at the group. The group floated up and sped to the Great Hall. Harry said, "Accio Magnifies Foodert." Food sped to them. "Open up!", shouted Ron. Everyone opened their mouth wide. "Digestous," muttered Hermoine. Just after she said that the food disappeared into their stomachs. "Bye Professor Dumbledore," said Harry as he was dragged off to Professor McGonagall's class.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine made it just in time. They jumped into their seats which were at the very front and pretended to be nice little angels. "This year because of certain problems we will be teaching you how to become an animals," said Professor McGonagall. "Some people are natural at this. Some of them were James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. It is commonly known that the decedents of natural transformers can transform into any animal they want. To transform you have to reach within yourself and find your basic nature, an example is like you must find out if your brave. Try to do this please," said Professor McGonagall.   
  
Everyone closed their eyes in deep thought. Harry thought about all the things he did and made a note for each one. He finally finished and decided that his basic nature was kind and caring but also brave and protective. He suddenly a tingling sensation and suddenly felt himself grow much larger and much more powerful. He suddenly heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. "Harry?", asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Harry, but he thought it and everyone heard him in their minds. "What am I," asked Harry. Professor McGonagall conjured up a humongous mirror. Harry instead of himself saw a huge golden dragon with a white lightning bolt scar and deep green eyes that sparkled with happiness. Harry thought about turning back into a human. The dragon disappeared with a pop revealing Harry. "Harry you are a natural transformer," said Professor McGonagall with awe.   
  
"Harry Potter please report to Professor Dumbledore's office," said a loud voice suddenly. Harry ran out of the room and to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Mars glows red while I'm in bed," muttered Harry. The gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office jumped aside. Harry walked into the room briskly. "Harry, since you are being hunted by Voldemort I have decided to give you a protection," said Professor Dumbledore. He threw an object to Harry which turned out to be the Sorting Hat. "Transfigrio," muttered Professor Dumbledore. The hat turned into a golden ring that had diamonds running up and down it, it also had a green gem in the middle of it that had the Hogwarts crest carved into it. "Harry, you may have not known this but this hat was made by Godric himself. When he found out about the Chamber of Secrets he made his own secret to make it even. He put all of Merlin's and Godric's power into the hat to cast a beam through the Eternal Darkness. Only the heir of Merlin and Godric can use it. You Harry, you are the heir of all the houses at Hogwarts excluding the evil one. You are also Merlin's heir. Since each of your ancestors had immense power it was passed on to you. Right know you are even powerfuler then me. I just hope you are powerfuler then Voldemort," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review this fanfic. I will try to post up new chapters everyday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What is going to happen in the next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, Godric and Me will be training you in your dreams..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Dream, Power, and the Coming Back

**   
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Merlin's Heir  
  
This story is currently being written by Binal Patel. I am also known as Goku Power Potter.**  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. My family and Me went to New Jersey, New York, and Virginia for a vacation so I couldn't write any chapters. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own all the new spells, modified spells, and enhanced spells. I would also like to thank James Bond, Jinskid3, Rogue 15, California Love three times, DJ two times, howdy, vmr, Zapper two times, Krazy Kris, Kelzery two times, Katy 713, Kyle L., ALLRIDERS, Grasshopper, julie, Lily KittyKat72@aol.com, Fawkes, Celestial Princess, Person, Lily Vance, Tinabedina, Amy, Alistar, Arabella Figg, and Silvertria. I will try to pot up longer chapters. I hope for more reviews. Well, ta ta, bye bye, read read, get popcorn, enjoy.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**- Chapter 4 -The Dream, Power, and the Coming Back   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Harry stood in shock for a moment before falling to the ground fainted. He had an expression of tiredness as he slept in his mind. But his face didn't let off the complex emotions he felt in his sleep.   
  


oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo   


  
_ Harry opened his eyes. He was in a white void that seemed like no darkness could enter. He suddenly saw two people walking to him. He couldn't see their faces but could feel that they were not a threat. The feeling he felt was like a cool wind had blown past him on a hot summer day relaxing him. He noticed that one of them had a very familiar sword. "Hello Harry," said the man as his friend pulled up his hood. "Hello," said Harry bravely. "Do you know who we are?", asked the man. "Yes," said Harry clearly. "Harry, Godric and Me will be training you in your dreams. "Harry you may have been informed of this but still, do you now you are the strongest wizard in the world?", asked Godric. "Yes," said Harry. "The first spell you will learn is the life giving spell, it can only be performed every five hundred years. Only the strongest wizard of that universe can perform it.   
  
We will give you all of our powers which are still residing within our bodies so you will be able to bring your father and mother back to life. The bonus to this is that you will be also be able to bring back another person. Now stand in front of us," said Merlin. Harry walked up to them. "Now hold hands," said Godric. They all linked their hands making a circle formation. "Phoenix of Power, Dragon of Time. We call upon you to release your might. Combine our powers thee, into this child that is destined to end darkness. We command you to retrieve our power and make them reside in the Chosen One. Light in Darkness, Darkness in Light give our powers to this boy for the BATTLE OF TITANS," said Merlin and Godric in unison. Then after a a second of silence that seemed like years two figures appeared in the white void.   
  
They slowly grew clearer and clearer until they revealed two humongous magical creatures heading to them. The animals were a phoenix was made of pure blue energy and a dragon that was made of pure gold energy that swirled around like a rushing stream and looked like it was as hard as diamonds. The giant animals combined themselves to make a gold and blue beam that was sent flying to Harry with a sonic blast. It hit Harry with the force of a train but Harry didn't move one bit. Harry meanwhile was feeling that the immense energy was being absorbed into his bones, mind, body, and soul. "The good thing about this is that you will learn every spell, curse, hex, and chant that we know," called Merlin. at the same time the power was finally absorbed into Harry's body. "Wow," said Harry as he stood in shock. He was also looking much more muscular. His muscles had turned into big muscles. Not like those huge body builder muscles, and not those small muscle. They were just right. "You will also be getting a present from us," said Merlin. "Good-bye!", shouted Harry as the dream faded away.   
  
_

oo~oo~oo~OO~oo~oo~oo  
  


Harry opened his eyes and got up suddenly. He walked out of the Hospital Wing and out of Hogwarts. All the people in Hogwarts followed him complaining, asking questions, or making threats. He suddenly raced forward leaving the people behind. He held up his hand and shouted, "Shieldousourier!". A shield of magic suddenly erupted around him blocking the tirade of people. There was a stream of, "Ow, Ah, Oh!", as people hit the wall. Harry ignored them and turned away. "TIME BEFORE TIME, POWER BEFORE POWER, TIME IN POWER, POWER IN TIME, I CALL UPON THE FORCES THEE TO SEND BACK JAMES POTTER, LILY POTTER, AND CEDRIC DIGGORY. COME BACK FROM THE GREAT BEYOND," said Harry. Suddenly three beams of color shot to the ground with a ground shaking, "Boom!". Everyone turned their head's away from the light explosion. Harry was the first one who recovered. When he saw who was there he hugged them all. Suddenly a phoenix appeared and landed on his shoulder. Harry looked around and saw a LOT of shocked stares. He said, "Hello everyone, I would like to present Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Midget Diggory.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Author's Notes: Good-bye, and please review this fanfic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The 4 Jokers and The Defeat of the Dark ...

**  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir  
  
This story is currently being written by Binal Patel. I'm also known as Goku Power Potter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

  
Author's Note: For all of you who asked who Midget Diggory is, it's just a nickname I created for a certain boy who died in BOOK NUMBER FOUR. Please remember that I recently turned ten years old. This is my first fanfic that people really liked. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the old spells. I only own all the new, enhanced, or magnified spells. I will individually thank all the reviewers at the end of this fanfic. Please send in your reviews and please do not put any inappropriate words in your reviews if you don't like this fanfic. Please spell all your words correctly in your flames or I will not bother to read them. Now sit back and enjoy!  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Chapter 5: The 4 Jokers and The Defeat of the Dark Lord, The Rise of a New Dark Lord**   
  


Harry's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he hugged his parents. After he separated from the loving hug he had never felt before. He then turned to Cedric and hugged him to. (I do not believe that all boys are tough and don't hug.) "Nice to see you Harry," said Cedric. Harry turned to is parents and whispered, "I finally have a real family that loves me." He then turned to his dad and said, "Do you want to finally wash a certain slimy git's head." "Well, away we go," said James as he ran from a confused Lily with Harry.   
  
After running a while they decided it was safe. Harry said, "Accio Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."Sirius and Remus appeared with a whoosh of air. "Hi James, Harry," said Sirius as he dusted himself off. "One-second, James!", shouted Sirius as he hugged James. Remus then pushed Sirius out of the way and hugged James in the same fashion as Sirius. "Now, on to the jokes," said Harry. They huddled up and made up a plan. They decided to go to sleep because Harry was really tired.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up into is mothers green eyes. He got up and said, "Operation Wash is on." Harry walked into the Gryiffindor Common Room and met Sirius, James, and Lupin. "Let's go," said Harry. Sirius changed into his dog form. He went to the Potions Dungeon while James, Remus, and Harry put some sleeping potions in Professor Snape's drink. "They should take affect just as Professor Snape walks out of the Great Hall," said Remus. "Sirius has gone to prepare the dye," said James. "Okay, get ready," said James as he saw Professor Snape getting up. Just as Professor Snape walked into the corridor he fell down asleep. "James, turn into your stag form," commanded Remus. Harry watched as James turned into a stag with a pop. Harry and Remus heaved Professor Snape on Prong's back. Prongs made a noise as he collapsed from the weight. "He is sure heavy," said Harry As he helped carry Professor Snape's weight. "Moony, help me," said Harry. Remus position at the other side of Professor Snape. Then slowly Prongs got up. They made sure no Slytherins were around before they heaved Professor Snape to his classroom. They finally made it to the Potions Dungeon breathing hard. Padfoot had already changed back into Sirius.   
  
"What took you so long?", asked Sirius. "Try to carry Snape," said James. Sirius walked over and tried to carry Professor Snape. He only succeeded in lifting him up an inch before Professor Snape fell on his foot. "Ow!", exclaimed Sirius as he jumped up and down on one foot. After a while they finally got back to their task. "Harry, this in Invisible Dye. When you put it in someone's hair it will take twenty-four ours to appear and will last five weeks. We are dyeing his hair gold and red, the Gryiffindor colors," said James. They carefully died his hair red with gold highlights, through you couldn't see what you were doing. "Harry, your parents will be staying Hogwarts until further notice," said Professor Dumbledore as he appeared in the doorway with his eyes twinkling. "Okay," said Harry as he knew Professor Dumbledore would not betray a secret. "Okay that's all his hair," said Sirius as he stood up. Then suddenly the castle shook as something powerful hit it. "WHAT'S THAT," shouted Harry over the loud explosions. "Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts!", shouted Professor Dumbledore. "No sir," said Harry. "What," said Professor Dumbledore. "Those are just shockwaves from another attack near us," said Harry. Then suddenly out of nowhere a rock hit Harry on the head knocking him unconscious.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_ Harry opened his eyes, he was in a white void. He saw the familiar faces of Merlin and Godric appear. "Harry, as powerful as you are Voldemort is stronger," said Merlin. "He absorbed the power of all the dark wizards known," said Godric. "Now come here, Voldemort might be spying on this dream," said Merlin. Then Godric and Merlin took turns in telling him about a new spell they discovered. They told him how to perform it and what he needed. After a few minutes they both stepped back and said, "Good-bye Harry and good luck."  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Dad, I know how to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He will not come back to life again. But with that Voldemort's child will gain immortality and the darkness. First, I need to talk to all the students, professors, parents, and all the creatures that can perform spells," said Harry "Okay," aid Professor Dumbledore as he went to prepare things. After an hour Professor Dumbledore appeared and said, "I have called everyone and everything into the Great Hall." "They are prepared for you know," said Professor McGonagall as she appeared from the corner. "Okay," said Harry as he followed the group to the Great Hall. He was suddenly knocked down when the castle shook much more then last time. "He's coming closer!", shouted Harry over the loud noises that nearly deafened him. He saw a large block of crystallized rock falling directly over them that was sure to crush them. They looked up in fear until Harry snapped out of the shocked state he was in. "Deflectios Blastoirertys!", shouted Harry just as the slab of rock was about to hit them. A large barrier formed around them that deflected the giant slab and blasted it into small rocks. Harry didn't make the shield disappear because rocks were flying everywhere.   
  
The group ran to the Great Hall to find it in total confusion. "Professor Dumbledore, go to the other side of the room, Professor McGonagall, go to the right side of the Great Hall, everyone else position yourselves around the edge of the hall," said Harry. "Okay now brace yourselves," said Harry as he raised his hands. "DEFLECTIOSDERTYUITY MACIMUSSERTY SIZESTRYU BLASTOIRERTYSERTYER SHIELDESTRY SHOCKUSIER PROTECTESTRY," said Harry rather loudly. Then from all the points the professors were standing a huge magical barrier cover the Great Hall. "Now this is the plan...," said Harry as he told them the plan. After much questions they finally decided to do it.  
  
Harry led everyone outside where Voldemort stood looking smug. Harry suddenly became aware of the terrible pain in his scar. "Okay everyone, do it just like the time we practiced," said Harry. All the people instantly made a triangle formation that pointed to Voldemort. Harry was at the very tip of it so he was facing Voldemort. The two people behind Harry pointed their wands at Harry's wand. The three people behind the people pointing their wands at Harry's wand pointed their wands at the two people's wands and that kept on happening until everyone had their wands raised. "TIME OF POWER, POWER OF TIME, TIME IN POWER, POWER IN TIME, COMBINE OUR ENERGIES TO DEFEAT THE VILE EVIL THE PLAGUES THIS WORLD WITH FEAR, COMBINE TOGETHER AND DESTROY EVIL," said Harry. Rainbow colored light suddenly burst out of all the wands and went into Harry's wand. The life force, hope, light, goodness, and magic gathered on Harry's wand tip making a huge ball of energy. "RELEASE!", shouted Harry as the blast shot forward towards Voldemort riding on an intense beam of magic. The energy hit Voldemort ripping his body apart. "My heir will defeat youuuuuuu," said Voldemort before he died. "We won," said Harry silently then louder he shouted, "we Won!". The few words created an enormous cheer the as heard miles away.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Notes: Please review this fanfic. Here are my thank you.  
  
Lord of the Net-Thank you so much for reviewing. Great fanfics.  
  
Jinskid3-Thank you two times over. Yes, there is going to be more.  
  
vmr-Thank you three times over.  
  
Hermoine-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Jedi Knight Serena-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Sandrine Black-Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Desiree-Great fanfics. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kelzery-Thank you three times over.  
  
Arabella Figg-Thank you two times over.  
  
Pheonixx-Thank you for reviewing, you have great stories.  
  
James Bond-Thank you for reviewing.   
  
Rogue 15-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
California Love-Thank you two times over.   
  
DJ-Thank you two times over for reviewing.  
  
howdy-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Zapper-Thank you two times over. Great fanfics.  
  
Krazy Kris-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Katy713-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kyle L.- Thank you for reviewing.  
  
ALLRIDERS-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Grasshopper-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
julie- Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lily-Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Fawkes-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Celestial Princess-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Person-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lily Vance-Thank you for reviewing. Great fanfic.  
  
Tinabedina-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Amy-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Alistar-Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Silvestria-Great stories. Thank you for reviewing.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
